La pilosité d'un cyborg
by Velhu
Summary: Relations John/Cameron abordées avec humour. Que se passe-t-il quand un cyborg veut se raser les jambes ? Et bien d'autres questions auxquelles John devra répondre en conciliant la beauté de son protecteur et son incompréhension du monde féminin !
1. Chapter 1

** La pilosité d'un cyborg**

**Disclaimer **: Je ne possède pas les personnages de cette histoire.

**Note** : Univers différent de celui de la série. Cette histoire pourrait se situer dans la saison 1, les personnages de Cheri et Morris étant présents. Pas de choses sérieuses ici, j'aborde une relation entre John et Cameron de façon légère, globalement du point de vue de Cameron (donc pas beaucoup d'analyse de sentiments.) Rated T pour les premiers chapitres, sûrement un M vers la fin. Le titre un peu bizarre sera vite expliqué. Un dernier mot : enjoy !

**Chapitre 1**

**72 heures plus tôt**

Elle se tenait devant le miroir, lissant délicatement les plis de sa jupe sur ses cuisses. Même s'il faisait nuit, il pouvait voir ses courbes se découper gracieusement dans la pénombre. Elle le croyait endormi. Elle quitta la chambre sans un mot, refermant doucement la porte derrière elle.

-– 72 heures plus tôt –-

John Connor s'étira en grognant. Ses muscles étaient endoloris, comme chaque matin. Le soleil qui filtrait à travers les rideaux épais projetait une lumière chaude sur son lit. Il était 7h02.

John descendit dans la cuisine, où il trouva le clan Connor au complet. Il serra la main de Derek, embrassa Sarah et Cameron, et vint s'asseoir à table après s'être versé un bon demi litre de café dans un bol. La vapeur qui s'en élevait roulait paresseusement sur ses joues. Après avoir terminé, il prit une douche brûlante.

La première heure de cours arriva plus vite que prévue. Ses cheveux étaient encore humides lorsqu'il sortit de la voiture et sentit le vent frais frapper son visage et s'engouffrer sous sa veste. Il traversa le parking jusqu'à l'entrée du lycée, Cameron le suivant de près. Elle n'était pas très locace ce matin. Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'au casier, où John récupéra son livre de chimie.

«John.» dit-elle, son visage caché par la porte du casier ouverte. «Tu penses que je devrais me raser les jambes ?»

Il referma le battant métallique lentement et l'observa un moment. Elle avait ces grands yeux bruns un peu écarquillés. Il sourit malgré lui.

«Je ne sais pas,» finit-il par répondre tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la salle de chimie, «les TOK-715 sont dotés d'un système pileux ?»

«À part les cheveux, je ne sais pas si ça pousse.»

«Tu as l'impression d'avoir _Chewbacca_ sous les dessous de bras ?»

Elle répondit par la négative et lui donna un regard condescendent, comme si la simple idée d'un cyborg avec des poils aux aisselles était absurde.

«Les femelles humaines se rasent très souvent, pourquoi ? Une fourrure abondante est signe de puissance chez beaucoup d'animaux.» dit-elle, les sourcils levés dans une expression interrogative.

«Les femmes modernes ne portent pas très bien la moustache. Elle s'épilent, en général.»

«Elle s'épilent ?»

«Oui, avec de la cire chaude.»

«Où est-ce que je peux acheter de la cire chaude ?»

«Dans une boutique d'esthéticienne, je suppose. Mais pourquoi tu voudrais t'épiler ?»

«Kate m'a dit qu'il faudrait que je me fasse épiler si je voulais pouvoir porter un maillot de bain cet été.»

«Quand est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ça ?»

«Hier, sous la douche.» Il haussa un sourcil. «À la sortie du sport.» ajouta-t-elle, «Mais je n'ai pas de _Chewbacca_ sous les bras, ni sur les jambes. De quoi voulait-elle parler ?»

Sa mâchoire se crispa imperceptiblement et il rougit. Elle entendit un soupir de gratitude quand ils arrivèrent devant la salle de cours. Ils rentrèrent. Les tables étaient blanches et chargées de diverses fioles. John retrouva sa partenaire de chimie, Cheri, qui le salua à peine. Cameron s'assit à la table juste derrière lui, ses grands yeux bruns sondant chaque recoin de la pièce à la recherche d'un danger potentiel.

Le cours fut plutôt ennuyeux - même pour un robot patient comme Cameron - jusqu'au dix dernières minutes réservées à de rapides travaux pratiques. Il s'agissait aujourd'hui d'allumer une ampoule en posant un doit sur une des bornes et en tenant la main de son partenaire qui faisait de même avec l'autre borne. Cameron repéra Becca et Kate qui gloussaient bêtement devant la faible lueur de leur ampoule, néanmoins plus brillante que la réunion de leur QI respectifs. Les autres élèves sourirent et chuchotèrent en faisant cette expérience. Cameron ne voyait cependant rien d'amusant dans le fait de se servir de son corps comme d'un conducteur électrique. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'humour. Tout comme Cheri, qui tenait la main de John, crispée, chacun regardant leur ampoule briller avec force alors que toutes les autres mains dans la classe s'étaient séparées. Cameron, quant à elle, n'avait pas de partenaire. Elle plaça simplement ses deux doigts sur chaque borne et sentit le petit fleuve d'électrons libres parcourir son endosquelette. Ça chatouillait.

La sonnerie retentit et la classe sortit en direction du prochain cours. Cameron rattrapa rapidement John.

«Pourquoi cette tête ?» demanda-t-elle.

«Rien. Juste pas envie d'aller en anglais.»

Ce n'était pas la seule raison pour cet air d'enterrement, mais Cameron préféra ne pas poser d'autres questions. John devenait désagréable quand on lui posait trop de questions.

«Tu veux qu'on fasse l'école buissonnière ?» lui proposa-t-elle, marchant à ses côtés dans les couloirs bondés du lycée.

«Non, je me fais déjà assez remarquer comme ça.» il marqua une pose, étonné que Cameron, toujours si sérieuse, lui propose de sécher des heures de cours. Si Sarah savait qu'il manquait la moitié de son emploi du temps chaque semaine, la sanction serait terrible. Heureusement que son cyborg personnel savait imiter la voix de sa mère téléphone. «Depuis quand tu me proposes de faire l'école buissonnière, au fait ?»

«Le monde s'embrasera dans moins de quatre ans, l'école n'est pas très importante.»

Il ne se renfrogna même pas à cette idée, elle lui était rappelée si souvent. John préféra suivre son jeu.

«Dis donc, avec de tels concepts sur l'éducation, tu serais très _cool _comme mère.»

«Il faudrait d'abord que tu me fasses un enfant.»

Il se tourna vers elle, sondant son visage neutre. Il crût y voir l'ombre d'un sourire rassurant.

«Pourquoi moi en particulier ? Morris semble très intéressé par tes jambes, qu'elles soient poilues ou pas.»

«Je ne laisserai personne d'autre que toi me toucher.»

«Achète toi un utérus et on reparlera de cette histoire d'enfant, d'accord ?»

«D'accord.» répondit-elle en rentrant avec lui en cours d'anglais, se demandant où l'on pouvait bien acquérir un tel article. Peut être à côté de la cire à épiler. L'esthéticienne la conseillera.

***

**Note** : Cameron enceinte ? Qu'elle naïveté pour un cyborg ! espérons seulement qu'elle ne mette pas la main sur cet organe féminin... réponse dans le chapitre 2 ! Laissez un commentaire si vous avez lu ces lignes ! (Please review ! ;))

* Chewbacca : personnage velu de_ Star Wars,_ fait référence aux poils de Cameron.


	2. Chapter 2

**La pilosité d'un cyborg**

**Note** : second chapitre, que se passe-t-il quand Cameron prend tout au pied de la lettre ?

**Chapitre 2**

**Cœur en conserve **

«Nom ?» demanda l'homme, visiblement ennuyé.

«Baum, Cameron.»

«Date de naissance ?»

«25 avril 1990.»

«Établissement scolaire ?»

«Lycée Hopkins.»

Sans un mot, l'homme partit, la laissant seule dans la cellule exigüe. Ça sentait la pisse et le vomi rance et Cameron remercia intérieurement Sky Net de l'avoir dotée d'inhibiteurs olfactifs. Le policier revint quelques minutes plus tard. Il passa un bras à travers les barreaux et épingla sur la veste de Cameron une fiche avec marqué dessus son nom, sa date de naissance et le motif de sa mise en garde à vue : tentative d'achat d'organes.

_Tentative_. L'esthéticienne n'avait malheureusement pas d'utérus en stock, John ne lui ferait donc pas d'enfant tout de suite.

Cameron resta debout pendant près de deux heures, raide, à regarder le commissariat en activité, étudiant l'infrastructure et référençant tous les visages dans sa puce, jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne payer sa caution. C'était Sarah Connor. Elle n'avait pas l'air contente. Pas contente du tout.

Elle sortirent rapidement du bâtiment, la nuit était tombée sur Los Angeles et les étoiles s'écrasaient sur la voûte céleste comme de millions de petites lucioles. Oui, après deux heures de garde à vue, Cameron se sentait poétique. Ce n'était pas le cas de Sarah, cependant.

«Tentative d'achat d'organes.» dit Sarah, insistant sur chaque mot, les mains crispées sur le volant de la voiture alors qu'elles rentraient à la maison. «Quels organes, au juste ?»

«Un utérus.»

La voiture était arrêtée à un feu rouge, Sarah laissa reposer son front sur le haut du volant, soupirant lourdemment.

«Et pourquoi tu irais acheter un utérus ?»

«Pour que John me fasse un enfant. Il est d'accord. Je serais plus _cool _que vous comme mère.»

Sarah releva lentement son visage et fixa la route d'un regard vide. La voiture repartit lentement.

«Et qu'est-ce que tu as voulu acheté d'autre ?» demanda enfin Sarah d'une voix difficilement contrôlée.

«Rien d'autre.»

«Tentative d'achat d'organes.» répéta Sarah, «Organes. Avec un _s_.»

«Rien d'autre.» mentit Cameron.

*

Il était 21h13 quand Cameron rentra dans le vestibule, suivie de près par une Sarah de bien méchante humeur. Sa mauvaise humeur s'adoucit cependant quand elle vit Derek Reese dans le salon. Cameron posa sa veste et monta à l'étage. Elle cogna à la porte de la chambre de John, n'attendit pas sa réponse et rentra, refermant doucement le battant de bois derrière elle. Il était allongé sur son lit, faisant semblant de lire attentivement un livre de physique. Le livre était à l'envers. Quand il vit que c'était Cameron, il jeta le bouquin sur le côté et ressortit son ordinateur portable de sous la couette.

«Laisse moi deviner.» dit-il en se grattant le menton, «Cameron Baum, dans la bibliothèque, avec un chandelier.»

«Je n'ai tué personne, cette fois-ci.» répondit-elle en s'approchant, posant un genoux sur le lit et croisant son autre jambe sous la première. Les lattes craquèrent sous le poids de son endosquelette.

«Hé, il va falloir arrêter les cheesecakes !» s'exclama-t-il, le matelas s'enfonçant un peu. Elle pencha sa tête sur le côté, comme elle faisait toujours quand elle réfléchissait. John finit par fermer l'écran de son ordinateur et se tourna vers elle, les bras croisés derrière son crâne. «Sérieusement, qu'est-ce que t'as fait encore ? Maman avait l'air vraiment furax.»

«Trafic d'organes.»

Les yeux de John s'écarquillèrent.

«J'ai essayé d'acheté un utérus.» s'expliqua-t-elle, toujours aussi neutre.

John fut alors prit d'un fou rire, une chose qui ne lui était pas arrivée depuis très longtemps. Cameron le regarda en souriant. Après quelques minutes, il essuya les larmes au coin de ses yeux et reprit son souffle. «Tu as quoi ?» parvint-il à dire, chacun de ses mots ponctué par un spasme au ventre.

«Essayer d'acheter un utérus.» répéta-t-elle.

Et la fin de sa phrase fut écourtée car John éclata à nouveau de rire, plongeant son visage dans les cuisses de Cameron et frappant du poing sur le lit. On aurait dit un gorille en train de faire un AVC. Il finit par se laisser retomber sur le matelas, fixant le plafond et gloussant encore. De nouvelles larmes étaient apparues au coin de ses yeux et elles brillaient comme de petits diamants.

«Tu veux que je le répète ?» demanda-t-elle alors.

«Non, sinon ma vessie va littéralement exploser.»

«Exploser ? Il t'en faudra une nouvelle.»

«Je penserai à te prendre un utérus quand j'irai acheter ma nouvelle vessie.»

«Merci.»

La porte s'ouvrit et la tête de Sarah Connor apparut.

«Quand tu auras finis de hurler,» dit-elle à John, «le diner est prêt.»

Elle partit, laissant la porte entr'ouverte et on entendit ses pas vifs dans l'escalier. John se leva et fit le tour du lit. Il prit la main de Cameron pour qu'elle se lève et elle le suivit hors de la chambre jusque dans la cuisine, où Sarah servait à Derek Reese une pleine assiette de spaghetti bolognaise. Derek était plus rouge que John mais moins que la sauce. Ses yeux était fixés sur le bas-ventre de Cameron, les lèvres serrées comme s'il empêchait quelque chose de sortir.

«Je suis donc la seule que ça ne fait pas rire ?» demanda Sarah en servant John, puis elle même, avant de s'asseoir.

Cameron s'assit en face d'elle, posant ses mains bien à plat sur la table. Derek était courbé devant son assiette et ses épaules remuaient.

«Cameron,» dit-il en relevant son visage, «tu passes à Wal-Mart, demain ?»

«Oui.»

«Tu pourras me prendre trois testicules, s'il te plaît ?» parvint-il à articuler avant de rire bruyamment, se penchant au dessus de la table et tapant dans la main de John assit en face de lui. Il reçut rapidement un coup de pied de la part de Sarah, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de pouffer comme un abruti en massant sa jambe.

La soirée se termina en éclats de rire, et Sarah esquissa même un sourire. Crispé, certes, mais ça restait un sourire.

Lors de sa patrouille nocturne, Cameron fit le tour du parc, celui qui se trouvait à quelques centaines de mètres de leur maison. Aucun danger à part une bande d'écureuils. Elle rejoua sur son HUD la séquence où Sarah l'avait raccompagnée en voiture. Elle lui avait mentit. Elle avait bien essayé d'acheter autre chose.

Un cœur.

***

**Note** : une petite touche sentimentale pour terminer ce chapitre. Comme vous pouvez le voir, ce récit n'abonde pas en descriptions, notamment dans les quelques dernières lignes où je progresse à grands coups d'ellipses narratives. C'est pour refléter le point de vue de Cameron, qui ne s'intéresse qu'à la sécurité de John ou à des faits bien précis. Dans le prochain chapitre, Cameron fait les courses. Si vous avez lu ceci, laissez un commentaire (review) !

* "Cameron, dans la bibliothèque, avec un chandelier" : référence au jeu Cluedo.

** AVC : Accident Vasculaire Cérébral.


	3. Chapter 3

**La pilosité d'un cyborg**

**Note** : un 3e chapitre uniquement basé sur une interaction John/Cameron plutôt... physique. Cyborgs et _Cosmopolitan_ ne font pas bon ménage.

**Chapitre 3**

**Un réveil en douceur**

Elle l'entendait résonner.

_Bam, bam, bam. _

C'était un son sourd, profond.

_Bam, bam, bam_.

Le sang arrivait dans l'oreille droite avant d'être projeté dans le ventricule dans un torrent d'hémoglobine et de _vie_. Le côté de son visage pressé contre la poitrine de John, Cameron écoutait avec attention son cœur battre en rythme.

Il dormait paisiblement. Elle tendit son bras et coupa le réveil discrètement.

_Bam, bam, bam._

Cameron savait que John aimerait entendre ce son dans sa poitrine de coltan. Il attendait _autre chose_ d'elle, plus qu'un simple enchevêtrement de câbles et de circuits imprimés. C'est pourtant ce qu'elle était.

La maison se réveilla en douceur. Ou presque. Cameron entendit la sonnerie stridente d'un réveil, suivie d'un bruit de taule cassée et d'un grognement pas très féminin. Oui, Sarah venait de se réveiller du pied gauche, si elle ne s'était jamais réveillée d'un autre pied. Pied qu'elle colla quelques minutes plus tard dans la tête de Derek pour avoir ronflé toute la nuit dans le canapé. Exactement 87 secondes plus tard, Sarah jeta un objet contondant dans les parties de Derek pour ne pas avoir racheté de filtres pour la cafetière. Il lui répondit que Cameron était sûrement capable de moudre du café à partir d'un orifice non prévu à cet effet. La tension diminua peu à peu et le silence se réinstalla dans la maison, le seul bruit que Cameron pouvait maintenant entendre était la respiration lente et apaisée de John, sa poitrine se levant et s'abaissant en un seul et même mouvement fluide.

Il se réveilla doucement, ses yeux toujours fermés. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir rêvé. Il aimait ces matins là, ces rares matins où il avait l'impression d'être réellement reposé. Ses muscles étaient détendus et pulsaient chaudement dans tout son corps, comme si quelqu'un l'avait tenu dans ses bras toute la nuit. John prit soudain conscience qu'il n'était pas tout seul. Cameron était allongée en position fœtale en travers du lit, son visage contre son cœur, ses bras autour de son torse. Sa poitrine était chaude là sa tête était posée, ses cheveux cascadant de toute part. Sentir ses mains et ses seins presser contre son corps lui rappela qu'il était actuellement sujet à une réaction masculine inhérente au réveil. Il attendit quelques minutes avant de parler.

«Bonjour.» dit-il, la bouche pâteuse.

Ses yeux toujours habitués à la pénombre, il la vit relever son visage, à quelques centimètres du sien. Ses longs cheveux châtains étaient aplatis là où elle avait posé sa tête.

«Bonjour.» répondit Cameron.

«Bien dormi ?» demanda-t-il en étirant ses bras.

«Je ne dors pas.»

«Il y a donc une raison pour laquelle tu squattes mon plumard ?» Il avait toujours les bras levés au dessus de sa tête et quand il les rabaissa, il posa une main dans le bas du dos de Cameron.

Soudainement, elle se redressa et se mit à califourchon sur lui, posant ses petites mains sur son torse, sa crinière noisette formant maintenant un rideau soyeux autour de la tête de John.

«Heu... Cameron ?»

«Oui ?»

«Je peux savoir ce que tu fais, là ?»

«J'ai lu ça dans un magazine.»

«Quel genre de magazine ?»

«_Cosmopolitan_. Rubrique : _comment éveiller les instincts masculins de son partenaire_. Je n'ai pas très bien compris en quoi ça consistait.»

«OK, alors tu vas laisser tout de suite mes instincts masculins tranquilles et je vais me lever car la situation devient assez gênante.»

«Je ne suis pas gênée.»

«Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué où tu étais assise, Cam. En plus tu portes une mini-jupe.»

Elle examina sa position, et après quelques secondes d'observation, elle fit un simple «Oh.» mais n'esquissa aucun mouvement. John soupira et la saisit par les hanches pour la faire basculer sur le côté. Il n'avait cependant pas pris en compte le fait que son squelette n'était pas en phosphate, mais fait d'un alliage hyper-dense de coltan. Il dû mobiliser toute sa force pour la bouger et prit dans son élan il roula littéralement sur elle dans un petit cri de victoire. John faisait maintenant face à Cameron, allongé entre ses jambes.

«C'est moins gênant maintenant ?» demanda-t-elle, ses grands yeux bruns un peu écarquillés.

John sembla réfléchir un moment, levant les yeux au plafond. «Au moins cette fois-ci j'ai le dessus.» dit-il avant de poser un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres et de se lever, évitant que la sensation du corps de Cameron contre le sien ne réveille pour de bon ses _instincts masculins._

Cameron demeura allongée sur le lit après que John eût quitté la chambre. Si elle avait eu un cœur, il se serait emballé.

* * *

**Note** : un chapitre relativement court et un peu _fluffy_, comme on dit.


	4. Chapter 4

**La pilosité d'un cyborg**

**Note **: Merci pour vos commentaires, ça me fait très plaisir !

Embrasser Cameron, ça la rend un peu... collante. John fera attention la prochaine fois.

**Chapitre 4**

**Ça ne s'arrangea pas**

Cameron quitta la chambre de John quelques minutes plus tard, balançant ses jambes sur le côté du lit, posant ses pieds nus sur la moquette et marchant à pas de loup jusqu'à la porte. Elle referma le battant de bois discrètement. Si jamais Sarah Connor la voyait sortir de cette pièce sans chaussettes, elle s'imaginerait des choses et pèterait un câble. Pas littéralement, bien sûr. Encore une expression étrange que John lui avait apprise. Et si quelqu'un devait péter un câble ici, c'était bien elle. Littéralement, bien sûr.

Cameron pouvait entendre les paroles étouffées de Derek et Sarah dans le garage pendant qu'ils faisaient l'inventaire des armes. Derek se plaignait d'une commotion cérébrale, plainte à laquelle Sarah mit fin en proposant de l'amputer de ses deux testicules sur le champ. Ces deux humains étaient vraiment étranges et demeuraient un mystère pour Cameron.

Lorsqu'elle entra la cuisine, John préparait ce qui semblait être des œufs brouillés. La lumière matinale qui s'engouffrait par la fenêtre faisait scintiller la vaisselle posée près de l'évier. Cameron s'avança, se mit sur la pointe des pieds derrière John et posa son menton sur son épaule.

«Ces œufs brouillés ont une texture anormale.» lui annonça-t-elle.

«C'était sensé être des œufs sur le plat.»

«Oh.»

John posa la poêle se retourna.

«Heu, Cam,» dit-il, ses yeux s'écarquillant légèrement, «tes cheveux, ils sont...»

Elle regarda son reflet dans la fenêtre de la cuisine. Une moitié de sa crinière châtain partait dans tous les sens tandis que l'autre était aplatie contre son crâne, là où sa tête avait reposé une bonne partie de la nuit. John se pencha alors vers elle et passa une main dans ses longs cheveux décoiffés, plaçant délicatement une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille. Il laissa sa paume sur sa joue un moment, son pouce caressa doucement la tâche de naissance sur son sourcil gauche. Cameron posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules, à la naissance de sa nuque. Leurs visages s'approchèrent lentement l'un de l'autre... et Sarah Connor choisit ce moment précis pour faire irruption dans la cuisine.

John se détourna vivement et Cameron eut une soudaine envie de fendre le crâne de l'arriviste avec la poêle.

«Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette horreur ?» demanda Sarah en s'approchant.

«C'est Cameron, maman.»

«Non, je voulais dire _ça_.»

«Ha ! Mes œufs brouillés sur le plat. Normalement c'est Cam qui cuisine, mais là...» _Mais là, elle testait la texture de mon matelas_, s'abstint-il d'ajouter.

«Je comprend pourquoi maintenant.» Elle marqua une pose, étudiant les cheveux de Cameron suspicieusement, «Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez, tous les deux ?»

«On faisait juste la conversation.» dit John avec un clin d'œil discret à Cameron.

«C'était quoi ce clin d'œil ?»

Pas si discret que ça, finalement.

«Hein ? Ha, ça. C'est rien, j'ai un... cheveu dans l'œil.»

«Et il ne serait pas à Cameron ce cheveu ?»

«C'est possible, elle perd ses poils en ce moment.»

«John Connor, j'ai vraiment l'impression que tu me prends pour une imbécile !»

«Mais tu t'imagines des choses !»

«Je m'imaginerais rien si t'arrêtais de regarder ses fesses à chaque fois qu'elle quitte une pièce !»

«Je regarde rien du tout.» dit-il en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

«Tu parles, Derek et toi avez fait une syncope quand elle a commencé à se déshabiller dans le rayon des sous-vêtements.»

«J'y peux rien si t'as pas voulu lui expliquer comment utiliser une cabine d'essayage.»

«Mais c'est un cyborg ou un grille-pain ? Elle comprend rien à rien ! Et tous les employés de Wal-Mart savent qu'elle fait du 34B maintenant !»

«36B.» corrigea Cameron, ce qui déclencha une série d'injures à propos de cyborgs _bimbo_ et de silicone de la part de Sarah.

Le reste de la matinée se déroula sans que personne n'élève la voix, une certaine tension planant toujours dangereusement dans la cuisine, et plus particulièrement autour de Cameron. John, quant à lui, demeurait les yeux plongés dans son bol de café fumant, les volutes de vapeur s'élevant lentement vers le plafond, attentif à ne pas laisser son regard vagabonder sur le corps de Cameron. _36B, 36B_... Il ne s'aperçut qu'après un certain temps que le contenu de ses pensées n'était pas très chaste. _36B_...

Ça irait mieux après deux heures profondément ennuyeuses de chimie organique.

_36B_.

* * *

Il s'avéra que la chimie, organique ou pas, n'était pas un bon moyen pour oublier les diverses courbes du corps de Cameron. Surtout quand elle se _colle_ à vous pendant les travaux pratiques avec ses jambes nues qui dépassent de sa blouse et ses cheveux attachés en queue de cheval et que vous faites flamber la moitié de l'équipement. Et encore plus quand elle se _penche_ devant vous parce qu'elle a fait tomber la pipette pour la troisième fois.

Ça ne s'arrangea pas du tout lorsqu'ils abordèrent la procréation en Sciences Naturelles. Cameron s'était mise au premier rang et avait écouté attentivement le professeur parler de gestation et de l'organe prévu à cet effet. Oui, _celui là. _John avait fermé les yeux et s'était massé les tempes en pensant à toutes les questions que Cameron allait lui poser une fois rentré à la maison.

Et ça ne s'arrangea pas, mais alors pas du tout, quand il l'accompagna à Wal-Mart à la fin des cours. Il s'était pourtant promis de ne jamais y retourner avec elle après l'épisode des sous-vêtements. _36B_...

John fut arraché de ses songes lorsque Cameron se pointa devant lui avec une dizaine de boîtes de préservatifs. Pourquoi l'avait-il accompagnée, déjà ? Ha, oui. Elle lui avait fait ces grands yeux de biche prit dans les phares d'une voiture. Jamais plus il ne se ferait avoir.

«Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?» s'exclama-t-il en devenant plus rouge qu'un piment mexicain, «Repose ces machins tout de suite !»

«Je ne connaissais pas ta taille alors j'ai tout pris...»

«Oh mon Dieu, dites moi que je rêve !» gémit-il en prenant son visage dans ses mains. Pourvu que personne ne le voit ici.

«Et il y avait plusieurs marques, alors...»

«Bouddha, sauve moi.»

«Et puis sur cette boîte c'est marqué que les sensations sont...»

John implora toute une panoplie de dieux dont il ignorait l'existence jusqu'à ce que Cameron ai terminé de lui lire les avantages des préservatifs Durex©.

Et ça ne s'arrangea pas plus lorsqu'ils croisèrent leur prof d'anglais dans le rayon des lubrifiants et que Cameron lui demanda quel était son parfum préféré.

Mais après beaucoup d'efforts, il réussit enfin à la convaincre de reposer toutes les boîtes de préservatifs, _oui, Cam, même la taille 5, désolé de te décevoir,_ et les quatre bouteilles de lubrifiants, _oui, Cam, je sais que t'aime bien les fraises mais là... non, je te jure, j'ai cherché, ils n'ont pas parfum chocolat._

John croyait être au bout de ses peines. Mais ça, c'était avant que Cameron ne découvre le rayon hygiène féminine. C'était comme lâcher un chien hystérique dans une piscine de ballon multicolores. _Un chien qui fait du 36B et qui a un cul incroyable. Oups. Pensées chastes, vite ! Ne regarde pas ses fesses, ne regarde pas ses fesses..._

«À quoi ça sert ?» demanda Cameron en brandissant une petite boîte rose sous le nez d'une femme, juste à côté d'elle.

«Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?»

«Il n'y a pas de notice au dos du paquet.»

«Ben c'est... vous savez.»

«Non.»

«Vous avez vos règles ?»

«J'ai mon matériel de géométrie sur moi.»

«Vous êtes un peu attardée, n'est-ce pas ?»

«On me le dit souvent.»

«Hé ben demandez à votre petit ami.»

«Mon petit ami ?»

«Oui, le type là bas qui a bien voulu que vous le traîniez jusqu'ici et qui regarde vos fesses comme si c'était le Saint Graal.»

«John ? C'est mon frère.»

Cameron revint alors auprès de John avec une boîte de tampons et il maudit Bouddha lorsqu'elle commença à ouvrir l'emballage pour examiner le contenu. Il fit mine de regarder ailleurs et aperçut Kate Brewster, cette fille de la classe qui se mettait parfois à côté de Cameron. Et juste derrière Kate, Cheri Westin, sa partenaire de chimie. Il essayait d'avoir son numéro de portable depuis si longtemps, si elle le voyait ici, tous ses efforts seraient réduits à néant. Déjà qu'elle le trouvait bizarre, un séjour près des boîtes de serviettes hygiéniques n'arrangerait pas vraiment la situation.

John se tourna vivement vers Cameron... qui lui planta un tampon dans la narine gauche.

«HA !»

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui, y compris Cheri. Il retira le tampon d'un geste rageur et le jeta sur Cameron, qui l'observait comme s'il faisait une rupture d'anévrisme. Et il était réellement sur le point d'en faire une.

«J'en ai marre !» s'exclama-t-il avant de quitter le Wal-Mart à grandes enjambées, s'apercevant que Sky Net devait être sous LSD et complètement dépressif lorsqu'il décida de créer Cameron.

* * *

Il était 2h12 du matin lorsque Cameron rentra enfin à la maison. Le Wal-Mart était loin, très loin même, et John était parti avec la voiture, la laissant seule sur place, avec juste assez d'argent pour les courses et pas de quoi se payer le bus. Même pas de quoi s'acheter un paquet de chewing-gum. Visiblement, lui enfoncer des objets dans le nez le rendait irritable.

Une chose était sûr, Los Angeles était vraiment différente la nuit. Elle passa dans une rue pas très éclairée où plusieurs hommes dans leurs voitures lui demandèrent son tarif, bien qu'elle n'eut aucune idée ce que ça pouvait bien vouloir dire. L'un deux lui barra même la route. Il était échevelé et portait un blouson de motard. Un nuage moléculaire malodorant flottait près de lui. Ça sentait ni la fraise, ni le chocolat.

«Hé, poupée. C'est combien pour la totale ?» dit-il en dévoilant des dents jaunes.

«Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?»

«Je veux dire que tes fesses m'intéressent beaucoup.»

Ça devenait un sujet de conversation récurrent ces derniers temps.

«John les considèrent comme le Saint Graal.» répondit-elle.

«Et c'est qui celui là, ton maque ?»

«Mon frère.»

«Vous m'avez l'air très axé sur la carrière dans la famille.»

«Maintenant il faut me laisser passer.»

«Sinon ?»

«Je vous assomme.»

«Oh, ça fait partie du jeu ? OK, fais moi mal !»

Cameron ne se fit pas prier. Elle posa les sac de courses au sol, s'avança, saisit l'homme au col et le balança dans une benne à ordure.

C'est donc avec quelques heures de retard que Cameron franchit la porte de la maison, posant doucement les sacs plastiques dans la cuisine pour ne réveiller personne, simplement éclairée par la lumière blanche d'un lampadaire qui filtrait à travers les rideaux de la fenêtre, juste au dessus de l'évier. Elle sortait les produits frais du sac isotherme et commençait à les ranger dans le frigo lorsque des bras derrière elle l'enlacèrent et que deux mains se rejoignirent sur son ventre.

«Sarah ?» dit la voix de Derek, près de son oreille. «Sarah. Je suis complètement bourré.»

Cameron resta figée, ses bras à demi-levés devant elle. Ça, c'était inattendu. En y repensant, elle n'avait pas entendu le vacarme de ses ronflements en traversant le salon.

«Sarah, je crois que j'ai vomi sur le lit du cyborg.»

De mieux en mieux. Cameron se demanda s'il fallait casser Derek en deux ou le laisser tomber dans un coma éthylique. La première alternative devint très tentante quand il se mit à se balancer de chaque côté.

«Le cyborg ne va pas être content.» dit Cameron avec la voix de Sarah.

«'Me fait pas peur !»

Il restèrent silencieux un moment.

«Tu veux danser ?» demanda alors Derek.

«Non.»

«Je peux te peloter ?»

«Non plus.»

«Rabat-joie.»

Oui, il était complètement bourré, conclut Cameron. Elle se retourna et donna une légère claque à l'arrière de son crâne. Son corps devint mou et il s'affala sur elle. Cameron le porta jusqu'au canapé où elle le posa avec douceur avant de placer un pled sur ses épaules. Heureusement que personne ne la voyait faire ça, sa réputation de terminator sans cœur en prendrait un coup.

Elle retourna dans la cuisine et commença à ranger les courses, la lumière jaune qui émanait du frigo creusant des ombres sur son visage. À nouveau, des bras l'enlacèrent par derrière et un menton se posa sur son épaule. Cette fois ci, c'était décidé, cœur ou pas, elle allait faire sortir Derek Reese du tableau. Littéralement. Elle saisit une poêle et se retourna pour lui éclater le crâne avec quand elle s'aperçut que ce n'était pas Derek mais John qui avait toujours ses bras passés autour sa taille.

«Heu, Cam, si tu comptes me tuer à coups d'ustensiles de cuisine, je comprendrais,» dit-il en déglutissant, «mais avant je voulais te dire que j'étais désolé de t'avoir laissé là bas.»

Cameron ne bougea pas d'un iota, la poêle toujours levée au dessus de sa tête. «Ça t'a rendu irritable.» dit-elle, en penchant la tête sur le côté.

«Oui, un tampon dans le nez ça rend irritable. Surtout quand j'essaye de plaire à une fille de la classe et qu'elle me voit à ce moment là.» ajouta-t-il, «Mais j'ai réagi un peu trop violemment... j'aurais du t'expliquer à quoi ça servait.»

Il saisit la poêle d'entre ses doigts et la posa doucement sur la table de la cuisine, derrière lui. John plaça ensuite ses deux mains sur les hanches de Cameron.

«Et puis, finalement, je me suis dit que c'était pas cette fille de la classe qui me plaisait vraiment.»

Il se pencha, leurs visages s'approchèrent lentement l'un de l'autre et... oui, cette fois-ci, il s'embrassèrent. Elle se rapprocha de lui et passa ses deux bras autour de son cou. John goûta réellement pour la première fois la saveur des lèvres de Cameron. La façon dont elle l'embrassait en retour, avec innocence et hésitation, rendait son cerveau aussi léger que de l'éther. Un frisson parcourut sa colonne vertébrale lorsqu'elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, l'autre pressant sa nuque.

Au lieu d'un couché de soleil, ils avaient la lumière du frigo. Et les ronflements de Derek. Ce n'était pas vraiment romantique, mais ça leur suffisait.

_Oui, définitivement du 36B_, pensa John, le corps de Cameron pressé contre le sien.

«John ?»

«Hmpf ?»

«Tu peux toucher le Saint Graal, si tu veux.»


	5. Chapter 5

**TERMINATOR**

**THE SARAH CONNOR CHRONICLES**

**La pilosité d'un cyborg**

**A/N: Come baaaaack !**

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

**Woo**

* * *

Derek Reese grogna et se retourna, plongeant son visage dans le creux de son bras pour se protéger du soleil qui transperçait ses paupières, brûlant ses rétines comme des milliers d'aiguilles portées à blanc. Il remua avec hésitation ses doigts de pieds pour vérifier qu'ils étaient toujours accrochés au reste de son corps. Il déglutit avec difficulté. La bière des tunnels sentait peut-être la pisse de rat mais elle ne laissait pas un arrière goût d'excrément au fond de la gorge. Et pour ne rien arranger, une douleur aigüe pulsait affreusement à l'arrière de son crâne, comme si quelqu'un l'avait frappé avec le tranchant d'une poêle. Ou quelque chose dans le genre.

Lorsque quelqu'un le secoua légèrement à l'épaule, il répondit le plus clairement possible : «Gnnnh.»

«Derek ?» dit une voix - celle d'une femme -, «Derek, je pensais que t'étais mort.»

«Je crois que je m'enfonce dans le sol.»

«T'es allongé sur le canapé, abruti.»

Ses pupilles se sont réduites à deux petits points noirs lorsqu'il ouvrit lourdement ses paupières. La lumière qui baignait le salon était bien trop vive. Derek repéra les doigts posés sur son épaule. Ses yeux rouges remontèrent le long du bras jusqu'à la courbe d'une mèche brune.

«Sarah ?»

«Comment tu te sens ?»

«J'ai l'impression qu'un éléphant a chié dans ma bouche.»

«OK. Café ?»

«Si ça peut ressouder mon crâne, je veux bien.»

Sarah partit dans la cuisine et revint rapidement avec deux mugs de café fumant dans les mains. Elle les posa sur la table basse et aida Derek à s'assoir. Le salon tourna un instant autour de lui avant de se stabiliser. Il appuya ses deux poings sur ses yeux, soulageant la migraine qui s'installait et le lançait douloureusement au rythme de son pouls.

«Tu te souviens de quelque chose ?» demanda Sarah en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

Il essaya de se concentrer, mais son cerveau n'était pour l'instant qu'un amas de neurones désordonnés. Le seul souvenir qui lui restait de la veille était la couleur ambrée - presque brune - de l'alcool et le verre qu'il avait rempli, encore et encore. Il avait descendu la bouteille de bourbon en quelques heures seulement. Des morceaux de sa mémoire refirent surface lorsque ses yeux se posèrent un instant sur le tissu noir du soutien-gorge de Sarah qui dépassait de son débardeur gris, au niveau des aisselles.

«Je crois que je suis allé faire un tour dans la chambre du cyborg.» dit-il.

Les yeux de Sarah se levèrent au plafond. «Ça expliquerait les petites culottes que j'ai retrouvé éparpillées un peu partout.»

«Oh, désolé.»

La dernière fois que Derek avait jeté tous les sous-vêtements de Cameron à travers la maison, elle s'était baladée à poils, aussi nue que le jour de sa naissance. De sa construction, techniquement, mais toute nue, quoiqu'il en soit. Et il avait dû aller à la récupérer au commissariat pour exhibitionnisme. Le fils des voisins avait presque fait une crise cardiaque quand elle s'était penchée pour ramasser le journal. Le sang avait peut-être afflué trop rapidement dans le pénis ? Reese avait donc retrouvé Cameron en cellule de dégrisement, un sweat gris LAPD descendant jusqu'au genoux, les mains disparues dans des manches bien trop grandes. Il avait dû ensuite la portée jusqu'à la voiture parce qu'elle refusait de marcher sur le trottoir pieds nus.

«Mal au crâne ?» dit alors Sarah lorsque le visage de Derek se crispa et qu'il reposa sa tête contre la surface souple et fraîche du canapé.

«Je crois que je me suis cogné dans un placard, ou je sais pas quoi...»

«Montre.»

Reese se pencha et Sarah repéra en un clin d'œil l'énorme bosse à la base de son crâne. Et le sang séché.

«Un placard, ou une batte de base baseball ? Reese, t'as la tête en pièces détachés !» Elle se leva, un éclat d'inquiétude dans ses yeux sombres. «Bouge pas, je vais chercher du désinfectant.»

«Non, ça pique.»

«Arrête de faire ta sucrée. Je reviens.»

Trente secondes plus tard, tous les nerfs à la surface de son crâne furent secoués par une décharge électrique désagréable lorsque Sarah posa une compresse imbibée d'alcool sur la blessure, nettoyant l'hémoglobine maintenant brune qui imprégnait ses cheveux.

«Tu as encore dû te battre dans un bar.» dit Sarah, une once de remontrance perceptible au fond de sa voix.

«Je n'ai pas quitté la maison.» grogna-t-il lorsqu'un nouveau pic de douleur traversa ses tempes.

«Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? T'aurais pas pu trouver ta bite pour pisser.»

«Élégant.» dit-il en se tournant légèrement vers elle pour l'observer du coin de l'œil. Elle était assise sur ses genoux, juste derrière lui.

«Parce que cette grosse bosse violette c'est élégant ? Tu vas finir par te faire tuer.» soupira-t-elle en posant une main sur son épaule.

«Tu t'inquiètes pour moi, maintenant ?»

Elle retira sa main. «Le cyborg a peut-être décidé de te botter le cul une bonne fois pour toutes.» lâcha-t-elle.

Cette fois-ci, Derek se tourna complètement dans sa direction, un sourcil haussé. «Cameron c'est un gros marshmallow avec des bras, elle me ferait pas de mal.» dit-il.

«Guimauve ou pas, t'as essayé de la piéger dans une cuve de thermite, il y a deux semaines. Elle n'a pas oublié.»

«Elle m'avait envoyer un tiroir dans les couilles !»

«Et elle s'est excusée. T'as quand même réussi à lui déboiter un bras...»

«Je l'ai à peine _effleurée_.»

«... avec une clef à molette.»

«J'y peux rien si elle se casse en deux dès qu'on la touche.»

«Elle a pleuré, Reese.»

«Mais non, elle faisait son cinéma parce qu'il y avait John, c'est tout.»

Sarah laissa échapper un soupir résigné, «Je veux juste te faire comprendre qu'il faudrait être un peu plus gentil avec Cameron, sinon elle risque de péter un câble et de transformer ton crâne en puzzle, un de ces quatre.»

«J'aviserai sur le moment.»

Derek se leva alors péniblement. Ses muscles raides protestèrent et il laissa échapper un grognement, écartant légèrement les mains de son corps pour se stabiliser.

_Si le salon pouvait arrêter de tourner, ce serait sympa._

«En parlant de puzzle,» dit-il, «c'est à peu près l'état de mon cerveau en ce moment même, alors je vais prendre une douche froide avant qu'il ne fonde et coule par mes oreilles.» finit-il en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

«OK.» dit-elle, «Ne fais pas trop de bruit, John dort. Et apporte un slip à l'autre abrutie avant que le voisin fasse encore un arrêt cardiaque.»

# # #

Cameron se sentait un peu abrutie à danser ainsi autour d'un lampadaire (un mélange de ballet classique et de chorégraphie des hippopotames roses de _Fantasia_), mais elle ne pouvait pas retirer ces petits paquets de légèreté accrochés à ses pieds.

Il était encore très tôt, mais le soleil pointait déjà timidement à l'horizon. Elle avait marché jusqu'à la jetée. À cette heure-ci il faisait froid et il n'y avait pas de surfer ou de vendeur de chichis. Un couple de retraité était là, cependant, se promenant doucement avec leur chien, un gros berger allemand qui essayait d'attraper sa queue. Cameron se demanda brièvement si John avait déjà tenté de faire ça.

Le berger allemand traînait sa laisse derrière lui. Il s'approcha lentement de Cameron. Il ne grogna pas, n'aboya pas et ne montra pas ses crocs. Ça fit plaisir à Cameron. Puis il colla son museau entre ses cuisses. Ça lui fit moins plaisir. Elle s'esquiva, marcha jusqu'au bord de la jetée et s'accouda à la rambarde de bois flotté pour observer l'océan. Le soleil se reflétait sur les crêtes des vagues au loin. Étrangement, pendant un instant, elle oublia les menaces potentielles, elle oublia les ordres de missions et elle oublia Sky Net, elle ferma les yeux et laissa ses hanches bouger au rythme des vagues.

Le roulement de l'océan était selon elle très sensuel et d'après un ancien mythe polynésien, il symbolisait le rythme des hanches de la mer et du ciel faisant l'amour. Elle se souvenait l'avoir dit à Derek quand ils étaient allés à la plage avec John. Après ça, elle lui avait demandé de lui étaler du _monoï_ à la fleur de lotus dans le bas du dos.

_Essaye d'occuper un peu Derek, _lui avait chuchoté John dans l'oreille, _il a l'air de s'ennuyer un peu avec ses mots croisés et son caleçon de bain parachute. On est à la plage, il faut s'amuser._

Le Derek en question n'avait visiblement pas compris les intentions de Cameron, puisqu'il l'avait soulevé par le bord de sa culotte _Hello Kitty! _avant de la lancer dans un tas d'algues, puis dans l'eau, puis de la rouler dans le sable comme une escalope panée et enfin de l'enterrée jusqu'au cou derrière un palmier.

_On est à la plage, il faut s'amuser. _Morte de rire.

Cameron continua de bouger ses hanches au rythme de la mer et du ciel. Elle pourrait passer plus de temps comme ça, sans soucis. C'était ça de vraies vacances. Mais elle aimait aussi être roulée dans le sable de temps en temps, elle devait l'avouer.

Malheureusement, ses micro-vacances prirent une fin prématurée quand la plus grande menace de tous les temps apparut dans le coin de sa vision périphérique. La menace avançait lentement sur la jetée, un objectif clair et dur comme l'acier gravé dans son cerveau de chasseur. Cameron fit semblant de n'avoir rien vu et glissa discrètement sa main vers la crosse de son revolver, dans son dos. Si elle était assez rapide elle pourrait peut-être...

C'était trop tard, elle était repérée. Cameron se mit à courir comme jamais. Elle pouvait sentir la tension faire craquer ses genoux à chacune de ses foulées. Mais elle s'aperçut, avec un léger pincement au cœur, qu'elle était la proie et qu'elle ne pouvait pas courir plus vite que son chasseur.

Le berger allemand la rattrapa en quelques secondes. Elle essaya de repousser l'animal mais il semblait décider à continuer ses explorations avec assiduité. Il la lécha là où on l'avait jamais léchée. Cameron cria comme une petite fille quand il posa ses pattes sur ses épaules et essaya de s'accoupler avec elle.

Une voix rauque s'éleva quelques mètres derrière elle.

«Johnny ! Johnny ce n'est pas bien de faire ça ! Viens ici mon grand !»

Johnny le chien obéit avec réticence et quitta sa nouvelle petite amie avec un _woo_ penaud.

Cameron se retourna pour voir le vieil homme en ciré jaune taper gentiment les flancs de son chien.

«Alors, Horny-Johnny, on essaye encore de faire des bébés chiots avec les jolies filles de la jetée, hein mon grand ? Hein ? C'est qui ton papa ? C'est qui ton papa ? Il est à qui le ce gros pépère ? Hein ?»

Cameron pencha la tête sur le côté. Cet humain pensait se faire comprendre de son chien. Étrange.

Une vieille dame avec le même ciré jaune trottina jusqu'à elle.

«Ça va, ma chérie ?_»_

«Pardon ?»

«Je disais, ça va, ma chérie ? Johnny est un peu gros, c'est vrai, mais il n'est pas méchant.»

«Je crois que j'ai touché son pénis.»

«Oooh, désolée. Il est un peu... comment dire ?»

«Il saute tout ce qui bouge, Martha.» Le vieil homme venait d'arriver, le berger allemand tournant autour de ses jambes, visiblement très heureux d'exister. «Il a essayé de lui lécher la boîte à Pandore.»

«Roger, ne parle pas de cette façon, la petite est déjà effrayée.» Martha se tourna alors vers son mari et murmura, «_Putain, je crois qu'elle est complètement droguée, regarde son air d'ahurie_» avant de se tourner de nouveau vers la cyborg perplexe, «Comment tu t'appelles, ma chérie ?»

«Cameron.»

«Oh, ce n'est pas un nom de garçon ?»

«Je ne sais pas. Je mets des tampons, en tout cas.»

«C'est bien ma chérie, c'est bien. Et tu utilises des préservatifs ?» elle se tourna une nouvelle fois vers Roger et Horny-Johnny, «_Si on peut lui éviter un bébé à 16 ans, en plus._»

«Non, John n'en veut pas._»_

«Ton homme s'appelle John ? Comme notre Johnny !»

«Oui, le mien essaye aussi d'attraper sa queue.»

_Woo_.

# # #

Derek avait un gros problème. Il avait la culotte, mais pas le cyborg qui allait dedans. Cameron pouvait bien se balader dans la maison toute nue avec un collier de fleurs hawaïennes autour du cou, il s'en fichait royalement, mais aller la chercher jusqu'au commissariat et payer une amende pour exhibitionnisme, il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur. L'idée de devoir la récupérer encore une fois dans un de ces sweat LAPD lui donnait une migraine.

La douleur entre ses tempes s'était cependant apaisée, et le troupeau d'ours en rut qui semblait faire la fête dans son crâne s'était réduit au traditionnel pivert, en rut ou non, ce n'était pas son problème. Non, le problème était bel et bien Cameron, elle et son QI qui avoisinait la température annale de l'homme. Quel genre de cyborg hyper évolué irait vous envoyer un tiroir dans les parties parce que vous avez mangé son pot de Nutella© ?

John Connor aurait pu renvoyer un autre robot, un de ces géants autrichiens qu'il avait un peu partout, par exemple. Non, il avait fallu que ce soit le projet hasardeux de Skynet : le TOK-715. D'après les soldats, Cameron avait été pour la première fois capturée avec un des gros aimants électromagnétiques, placés à l'entrée de chaque base principale. Quand on lui avait demandé pourquoi elle était accrochée au plafond, elle avait répondu qu'elle avait une plaque de métal dans la tête. Le génie de la manipulation à l'œuvre.

On frappa doucement à la porte de la salle de bain, et Derek fut tiré de ses songes lorsque la voix de Sarah vint à nouveau lui remettre les pieds sur terre.

«Derek ? Ça fait vingt minutes que tu es là dedans, ton cerveau à réellement fondu ?»

Derek coupa l'eau et sortit de la cabine de douche, de légers tremblements courant à travers ses muscles. Quelques semaines plus tôt, Sarah était venue le trouver ici et avait ouvert le rideau de douche sans crier gare. Après quinze ans de vie communautaire dans les tunnels, la nudité n'était pas un tabou, mais il était tout de même soulagé qu'elle n'ai pas enfreint son intimité cette fois ci. Dix minute sous une eau glacée avait apaisé son cerveau bouillonnant, mais avait aussi ridiculement réduit ses attributs masculins.

«Si mon cerveau avait réellement fondu, qu'est-ce que tu ferais ?» dit-il à travers le battant de bois en s'enveloppant dans une grande serviette blanche.

«Je demanderais au robot de ramasser ton corps mou.» répondit Sarah, et il sentit le sourire sur ses lèvres.

«Tu sais ce qu'il te dit mon corps mou ?»

«Un tas de conneries, pour changer. Et en parlant de corps mou, ceux de la gente masculine du quartier risquent de ne pas le rester longtemps si tu ne retrouves pas Cameron tout de suite.»

«J'y travaille.»

«À poils sous la douche ?»

«Tout à fait.»

Sarah marqua une pause, et il l'entendit s'adosser à la porte de la salle de bain.

«À ce propos, je t'ai apporté des vêtements.»

«Heu, merci.» dit Derek, étonné par l'attention de Sarah à son égard. D'habitude elle lui ébouillantait l'entrejambe avec du café parce qu'il ronflait, et aujourd'hui elle lui apportait des vêtements après une douche ? Elle devait avoir fini ses règles.

«Non,» répondit Sarah, «j'ai juste pas envie que tu nous montres à quel point tu es viril encore une fois.»

«Le cyborg avait volé ma serviette !» s'insurgea-t-il.

«Tu voulais pas lui dire ce qu'était la _drôle de_ _bosse_.»

«Mais merde, elle a qu'à demander à John, ça lui ferait plaisir au moins.» dit-il en pinçant l'arête de son nez entre son pouce et son index.

«Bon, arrête de te plaindre et enfile ça.»

La porte de la salle de bain s'entr'ouvrit et le bras de Sarah se tendit à l'intérieur, une pile de vêtements dans la main. Derek les saisit et elle referma la porte. Il reconnu immédiatement le sweat gris, avec marqué en lettre capitale bleue dessus : LAPD.

«Subtil.» dit-il à la porte, et Sarah rit juste derrière. Le rire était sincère.

«Je sais que t'aimes bien ce sweat, tu pourrais même en avoir un autre si Cameron n'est pas dans la maison. Le seul problème c'est qu'il va sûrement te coûter 90 dollars.»

«Ha parce que c'est moi qui paye, en plus !»

«C'est toi qui a jeté ses petites culottes partout. Dans certaines tribus, c'est considéré comme un comportement pré-nuptial.»

«Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le comportement pré-nuptial ?»

«Probablement la même chose que le corps mou, ils vont de pair.»

«Si un jour je tripote le cyborg, promet moi de me couper les deux groupies.»

«Promis.»

Derek finit de s'habiller d'un coup de jambe hargneux dans son jean. L'arrière de son crâne était moins douloureux, mais il avait toujours l'impression qu'on avait scié sa tête en deux, et sa mémoire refusait de refaire surface. Il sortit de la salle de bain. Sarah était là, adossée au mur. Elle le regarda de haut en bas. Il portait un jean, de la même couleur sombre que ses cheveux mouillés et contrairement à Cameron, le sweat LAPD ne lui tombait pas jusqu'au genoux et ses mains sortaient parfaitement des manches.

«Un vrai soldat du futur.» dit-elle avec un demi-sourire.

«Hé ! J'aime ce sweat. J'ai l'impression que les fesses de Cameron sont toujours imprimées dans le tissu.»

Il se dirigèrent vers le salon. Sarah se tourna vers lui lorsqu'elle atteignit l'entrée de la cuisine.

«Trouve _tête de fer_ et je fais des pancakes.»

Les pancakes de Sarah étaient horribles. Peut-être plus que ceux de John. La pâte était tellement carbonisée qu'il avait l'impression de mâcher des roches volcaniques. Mais manger des rats et des conserves vieilles de dix ans ouvrait plus ou moins l'appétit.

Plus tard Derek se mit la tête dans le congélateur, le visage coincé entre un paquet de lasagnes surgelées et une barquette de glaçons.

Il remarqua avec une étrange lucidité que le ciel se couvrait et qu'il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où Cameron pouvait bien vagabonder. Elle était peut-être encore dans le quartier, ou bien aux mains d'un proxénète, ou encore kidnappée par un couple de vieux, comme ça lui était déjà arrivé.

Mais si elle s'était faite attrapée par la LAPD, putain, que Dieu lui en soit témoin, il allait la couvrir de miel et de phéromones avant de la jeter dans un enclos de cerfs en rut.

# # #

Il avait commencer à pleuvoir sur la jetée. Une bruine fine et insidieuse qui faisait friser et scintiller ses cheveux comme de l'herbe mouillée de rosée. Cameron gratta la fourrure humide de Johnny, entre ses oreilles. Il fit un _woo_ appréciateur.

«Il va falloir retourner voir tes maîtres, John.»

_Woo_.

«Je sais.»

_Woohoo._

«Moi aussi, je t'aime, John.»

_Hooroo_.

«Oui, à plus tard.»

Cameron regarda le chien retourner vers la plage et le cabanon peint en bleu, maintenant plus qu'un petit point au loin.

Elle était restée sur la jetée jusqu'à huit heures du matin parce que le couple de retraités avait insisté pour lui acheter des chichis et, accessoirement, la conduire jusqu'à un centre de désintoxication.

Elle leur avait alors dit qu'elle n'était droguée que d'amour et d'eau fraiche, chose à laquelle Martha répondit en chuchotant à son Roger de mari : «_Ces hippies, on ne s'en sortira jamais. _»

Ils l'avaient ensuite amenée jusqu'à leur cabanon, sur la plage, quelques centaines de mètres plus loin. C'est ici qu'ils lui avaient alors présenté leur fils, qui s'appelait aussi Johnny, et qui était maître-nageur sur ce secteur de la baie.

Malgré les gros nuages, le vent et la pluie, il ne portait qu'un slip de bain rouge et un t-shirt blanc mouillé qui collait aux muscles de son torse. Cameron s'était aperçue qu'il devait cacher une sorte de taser de son slip. Drôle d'emplacement, surtout s'il appuyait sur le bouton par erreur.

C'est à ce moment là que Cameron s'était étrangement sentie en danger. Elle avait toujours eu une peur bleue des tasers.

Quand elle avait commencé à courir, le Johnny-humain l'avait poursuivie, lui criant que lui aussi était fait d'amour et d'eau fraîche. Déclaration à laquelle Johnny-chien avait renchérit d'un _woo _plaintif avant de mordre le mollet de son concurrent.

Cameron était pressée de raconter cette aventure à John, comme elle avait maintenant envie de lui décrire les choses incroyables qui lui arrivaient lors de ses patrouilles nocturnes. Mais il était déjà 9 heures du matin, la pluie s'intensifiait et la maison était très loin d'ici.

Elle sortit son portable pour lui envoyer un SMS. Les filles au lycée avaient parlé de _sexto_, une variante du texto. Cameron décida qu'elle s'entraînerait avec Derek avant d'en envoyer à John. Pour l'instant elle se contenterait d'un poème.

Des gouttes d'eau se déposèrent sur l'écran de son portable. Elle réfléchit un instant et tapa avec ses petits doigts.

_:: Cette nuit, tes lèvres j'ai embrassé _

_Et loin dans le ciel, mon cœur s'est envolé. ::_

Non, c'était trop rentre-dedans. Il fallait quelque chose de plus subtil.

Cameron cria de nouveau comme une petite fille quand un éclair zébra le ciel et que la pluie redoubla d'intensité. Ses cheveux allaient être fichus. Bientôt c'est un torrent biblique qui s'abattit sur elle, faisant passer le Déluge pour un crachin grossier.

Elle courut jusqu'à ce que les éléments se calment et que le vent ne cesse de la faire s'envoler. Elle devait ressembler à une échappée d'asile poursuivie par une horde de blouses blanches.

Elle s'arrêta de courir, évacuant de l'eau par tous les pores, quand les nuages se dissipèrent un instant pour laisser passer un éclat de soleil. La lumière créa de petites fractales que seule Cameron pouvait voir dans l'humidité stagnante. Elle trouva ça très inspirant pour son poème-texto.

_:: Je suis mouillée comme un tampon usagé,_

_Viens vite m'essorer. ::_

Voilà qui ferait l'affaire. Elle pressa le bouton _envoyer_.

_:: Message envoyé à Sarah Connor ::_

Cameron fronça les sourcils et pencha lentement la tête sur le côté. Puis sa bouche forma un _O _parfait.

Si elle courait assez vite, elle pourrait peut-être intercepter le message. Peut-être.

Elle prit le temps de replacer une mèche noisette trempée derrière son oreille, et pour la première fois dans sa courte vie, Cameron comprit vraiment le sens du mot célérité.

# # #

**Un peu plus de Derek-Sarah dans ce chapitre. **


End file.
